Greene Family Farm (TV Series)
Greene Family Farm refers to the farmland previously owned by Hershel Greene. In the TV Series, the farm was seen in episodes 2 to 13 of the second season and acted as the survivors' home base. Hershel mentions in the episode "Bloodletting" that the farm had been in his family for over 160 years. Post-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm is the main setting in Season 2 of the TV series. Even though power and water were cut off in the beginning of the apocalypse, the farm has its own generator that runs on fuel, fifty heads of cattle, five wells that contain fresh water, and one large creek. After Carl Grimes is accidentally shot by Otis, the group meets Hershel and his family and continue to stay on his land while looking for Sophia Peletier. The survivors spend the first half of the season at the farm using it as a base of operations to find Sophia but after the barn massacre, Hershel wants Rick Grimes' group to leave since they do not respect his rules. Rick continues to get Hershel to reconsider and eventually convinces him about the nature of the walkers. When Rick captures a survivor named Randall, he decides to take him back to the farm since he was still human, in severe pain from his injured leg, and young. They locked him up in the shed, deciding on his fate. Shane Walsh, believing that Rick was wrong with allowing him to live, goes to the shed and takes Randall away to kill him in a plot to kill Rick. Shane later confronts Rick on the outskirts of the farm, only to be killed. Carl shoots him after he reanimates, killing him. The gunshot noise caught the attention of a massive herd coming from Atlanta, and they head towards the farm. The survivors make a stand at the farm but quickly realize that the farm is lost. The barn is set on fire and burned by Rick and Carl in an attempt to kill some walkers along with Dale's RV beside it. The group leave the farm and re-group on the Vehicle Jammed Highway to decide what to do next. 8 months later, in Season 3, Andrea gives Merle Dixon the location of the farm so he could find his brother Daryl. She later finds out that the group has moved on to a prison. Its current status is unknown, but it can be assumed that the entire farm burned to the ground, as the barn fire most definitely spread out of control. Inhabitants |-|Residents= *''Hershel Greene ''- farm owner, veterinarian, and father of Maggie and Beth *''Annette Greene'' - an elderly woman living in the farm; second wife of Hershel, mother of Shawn and Beth, and step-mother of Maggie *Maggie Rhee - 22-year-old and eldest daughter of Hershel, elder half-sister of Beth, and Glenn's love interest *''Shawn Greene ''- older half-brother of Beth and step-brother of Maggie living in the farm *''Beth Greene'' - 16-year-old and youngest daughter of Hershel, younger half-sister of Maggie, and former girlfriend of Jimmy *''Otis ''- Hershel's farmhand and friend; husband of Patricia *''Patricia ''- a woman living in the farm; wife to Otis *''Jimmy'' - 17-year-old boy living in the farm; boyfriend to Beth |-|Newcomers= *Rick Grimes - leader of the Atlanta group, former police deputy, and husband of Lori and father of Carl *''Lori Grimes'' - a survivor from the Atlanta group; wife of Rick and mother of Carl *''Carl Grimes'' - 12-year-old son of Rick and Lori *''Shane Walsh'' - Rick's best friend and partner; former police deputy. *''Glenn Rhee'' - the group scavenger and former delivery boy; Maggie's love interest *Daryl Dixon - the group hunter and younger brother of Merle *''Dale Horvath'' - eldest member of the group of survivors that escaped Atlanta; owner of the RV *''Andrea'' - a former civil rights lawyer and older sister of Amy *Carol Peletier - a quiet middle-aged woman and mother of Sophia *''Theodore Douglas '' - a survivor from the Atlanta group |-|Deaths= *Louise Bush - one of Greene family neighbors; trapped in mud, found by Jimmy, caught by Rick and Hershel, and killed by Shane *Mr. Fischer - one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie; killed by Atlanta survivors *Lacey - one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker; killed by Atlanta survivors *Duncan - one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker; killed by Atlanta survivors *Mrs. Fischer - one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker; killed by Atlanta survivors *Doug - was an auto-mechanic at a nearby garage; trapped in mud, found and captured by Jimmy, killed by Shane *Shawn Greene - died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker; killed by the Atlanta survivors. *Arnold Greene - a cousin of Maggie, Shawn, and Beth; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker; killed by the Atlanta survivors. *Sophia Peletier - The daughter of Carol, she was lost after being chased by two walkers from the highway, Rick made an attempt to save her but she disappeared. The group looked for her for days until she was discovered in the Greene family barn as a walker with a bite-mark on her neck. She was shot and killed by Rick *Annette Greene - died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker; her zombie form was killed by . *Dale Horvath - killed by a walker that was lured by Carl; shot by Daryl before reanimation *Randall - neck broken by Shane; once revived as a walker, hit in the head with a machete by Glenn *Shane Walsh - stabbed in the chest by Rick after luring Rick into a field to kill him; turned into a walker, then shot by Carl in the head *Jimmy - died in Dale's RV when the farm was overrun *Patricia - died during her escape as the farm was overrun *Numerous counts of chickens (to feed the barn walkers) and at least two cows *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *While the address of the house is unknown, its coordinates are 33°18'01.5"N 84°31'22.4"W on Google Maps. * The relationship of Glenn and Maggie began on the farm in both the Comic and TV Series. *The Greene Family Farm, as well as the Barn, are buyable properties in The Walking Dead Monopoly. **The Greene Family Farm is also a territory in The Walking Dead Risk. Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Greene Family Farm